As electronic apparatuses have expanded their capabilities, as well as the number and types of operations they perform, interaction has become increasingly complex. For example, the apparatus may display a plethora of information for the user to perceive. In some circumstances, a user may have difficulty understanding all of the information being presented to the user. In such circumstances, the user may desire to avoid misunderstanding the information and avoid relate errors, confusion, or delay. Under such circumstances, it may be desirable for a user to be able to perceive displayed information in a simple, quick, and intuitive manner.